xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Jerusalem
Lost Jerusalem, previously known as Earth until T.C. 0016, is the third planet from the Sun in the Milky Way galaxy. After the Immigrant Fleet left Lost Jerusalem, the planet suddenly vanished due to humanity's lust and greed for absolute power and conquest by attempting to control the Zohar. Grimoire Verum is related to the vanishing of the planet. A spaceship named Pleroma was used as an immigration ship, and an asteroid base was named after it. Time of Xenosaga In the time of Xenosaga, Lost Jerusalem has been abandoned for about 4000 years, the way to it no longer known. Since the disappearance of Lost Jerusalem, the Galaxy Federation has moved its capital four times. There have been dozens of attempts to discover the ancient human capital. In the Proto Merkabah superfacility, there is a holographic starmap; chaos comments on a large "uncharted" hole where Lost Jerusalem was supposedly located. The Ormus cult considers Lost Jerusalem to be a holy and sacred place, due to its history with humanity, the Zohar and Jesus Christ. Rennes-le-Château, a floating landmass, is actually part of Lost Jerusalem, which has been separated from it. At the end of Episode III, after the credits, KOS-MOS' body is seen drifting towards the planet. This is where the Xenosaga series comes to a closure. Geographical map Disappearance A.D. 20XX. During the excavation operation of ancient ruins in the vicinity of Kenya's Lake Turkana, a giant object that glittered in gold was discovered-- the Zohar. Afterwards, the Zohar was recovered by Vector Industries, and it came to be studied and analyzed. Before long, Chief Grimoire Verum of the research team, knowing that an enormous energy could be obtained by linking the Zohar to the mysterious wave-existence U-DO, began to search for that extraction method. And, having analyzed the ancient language (Lemegeton, the Word of God that chaos left behind) that was excavated from the ancient ruins, he created the Zohar control program (this one is what the people of future generations recognize as Lemegeton). After that, a Zohar control experiment that made use of Lemegeton was conducted. However, during the course of the experiment, the Zohar went berserk, and the little girl Nephilim Verum, who was participating in the experiment, completely vanished. Because this disappearance phenomenon continued to enlarge with no signs of stopping, humanity had no choice but to abandon the Earth's range and migrate to the universe. At this point in time, the disappearance phenomenon that broke out is something that was caused by a Local Matter Shift. U-DO had been linked to the Zohar, and its act of observation of consciousness caused to promote the consciousnesses that wish dispersal to go berserk, and because of that, the Zohar went berserk, and a Local Matter Shift broke out. Due to that, existences that originally should have been perceived in the real-number domain had shifted to the imaginary-number domain, and could no longer be perceived. In order to prevent the spreading of this disappearance phenomenon to the entire universe, Wilhelm sealed away Earth. The sealed Earth was thought by everyone to have disappeared (although, in actuality, it is only reduced down to the Planck Scale), and it came to be called "Lost Jerusalem". Category:Planets Category:Locations